<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Been sleeping so long (and now I see daylight) by HopeSilverheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798872">Been sleeping so long (and now I see daylight)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart'>HopeSilverheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving Em at 2AM [97]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allison is smitten, Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Girls in Love, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Long-Distance Relationship, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunlight streamed into the bedroom and Allison winced as her eyes protested against the assault. A litany of curses spilled out of her lips as Kira burst into giggles and threw herself back on the bed next to Allison. It took a couple of blinks for Allison to start seeing properly again, only for her to promptly lose her breath at the sight that greeted her.</p><p>Kira had taken a seat right in front of her, and she looked like an angel.</p><p>Or: Kira and Allison wake up together for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving Em at 2AM [97]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Been sleeping so long (and now I see daylight)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts">thatnerdemryn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flufftober Prompt 3: Sunlight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison woke up feeling disoriented.</p><p>The first thing she noticed was how much lighter this room was than her own; Allison always closed the blinds until she was in complete darkness, so the thin strip of light she could see peaking through the curtains had her frowning confusedly.</p><p>The second thing she noticed – and that reminded her of where she was – was the warm body lying next to her.</p><p>Allison’s breath hitched as she took in Kira’s sleeping form. Images of the previous day flashed in her mind, from her flight to San Francisco all the way to her arrival in Beacon Hills and finally meeting the love of her life in person. A small smile tugged at her lips as she realised that it hadn’t been a dream.</p><p>She had <em>really</em> made it to Beacon Hills. She’d kissed Kira and held her for hours and fallen asleep in her arms, just as she’d always dreamed of doing. And god, it had been even better than she could have ever imagined it to be. Kira had always been beautiful, but she had been even prettier in real life.</p><p>Just as Allison had thought she couldn’t possibly love the other woman any more than she already had, Kira had gone and proven her wrong, and Allison couldn’t even be angry about it. How could she, when she finally had Kira breathing next to her, her long hair tickling Allison’s skin as she rolled over and mumbled something in her sleep.</p><p>Allison felt her heart clench in her chest at the simple gesture, the simple sound, the tiny thing that shouldn’t have made her so emotional but <em>did</em>. It did, because Allison had waited almost a year to get to wake up next to Kira, and now that it had finally happened she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do.</p><p>“Mmm, Ally,” Kira murmured, her eyes fluttering open and widening as they landed on Allison. “R’lly here?”</p><p>A huff of laughter slipped past Allison’s lips at her girlfriend’s words. She should have known the two of them would have an identical reaction to sleeping in the same bed for the first time.</p><p>“Yes, mon coeur, I’m really here,” she chuckled as she raised one of her hands to tuck Kira’s stray strands of hair back behind her ear. “It’s a little hard to believe, huh?”</p><p>“Just a lil’,” Kira agreed groggily. “Thought I’d imagined you.”</p><p>“Well luckily for you, you didn’t,” Allison smiled softly, letting her fingers rest against Kira’s cheek as she spoke. “I promise you I’m not about to disappear, all right? Not if I can help it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kira grinned sleepily. “I’ve wanted to wake up next to you for a very long time, you know? I always thought I’d be up before you, but you beat me to it.”</p><p>“To be fair, my internal clock is a little messed up right now,” Allison pointed out, booping the tip of her girlfriend’s nose lightly before pulling her hand away completely. “It’s nine in the morning, which means it’s already afternoon in France. My body probably woke me up out of habit. Besides, there’s too much light in this room for me to sleep through the entire morning.”</p><p>“What’d you mean?” Kira furrowed her brows and glanced at her window. There really wasn’t much light, Allison would give her that, but it was still more than she was used to. “Come on, there’s barely a sliver there, that can’t be what woke you up.”</p><p>“It definitely is,” Allison insisted seriously, biting down on her bottom lip to hold back a laugh when Kira sighed exasperatedly. “If you want me to sleep in – or at least sleep more than you – you’re going to have to get some better blinds and curtains, baby.”</p><p>“So demanding,” Kira rolled her eyes fondly. A mischievous glint entered her eyes as she spoke, and Allison was immediately on high alert. “But really, this is too much light for you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Allison pouted dramatically. “I can’t possible get any sleep like- Kira? <em>Kira</em>, don’t you dare!”</p><p>Unfortunately for Allison, the other woman was already up and out of bed, hurrying towards the window and throwing the curtains open before Allison could do anything to stop her.</p><p>Sunlight streamed into the bedroom and Allison winced as her eyes protested against the assault. A litany of curses spilled out of her lips as Kira burst into giggles and threw herself back on the bed next to Allison. It took a couple of blinks for Allison to start seeing properly again, only for her to promptly lose her breath at the sight that greeted her.</p><p>Kira had taken a seat right in front of her, and she looked like an <em>angel</em>. The sunlight illuminated her from behind, bathing her in golds and soft yellows and blinding whites, and Allison had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.</p><p>“God, you’re gorgeous,” she whispered, relishing in the blush that spread across her girlfriend’s features. “Have I told you how much I love you today?”</p><p>“We just woke up, you dork,” Kira muttered, flushing an even darker red as Allison took both of her hands in hers. “You’re not allowed to be this romantic in the morning, you know? It’s bad enough that you’re an absolute sap when it’s late at night, but this? This is unacceptable.”</p><p>“Mhm, I’m sure it is,” Allison nodded as seriously as she could manage. “Almost as unacceptable as you opening the curtains without warning, I’d say. You just put yourself in a direct beam of sunlight, mon coeur, what did you expect? My poor heart can only take so much of your beauty at once.”</p><p>“<em>Stop it</em>,” Kira slapped her arm gently. “This is completely unfair and I refuse to sit here and let you turn me into a puddle so early in the morning. If you’re not going to do anything useful, then I might as well get started on breakfast. God knows you don’t know how to feed yourself before lunch.”</p><p>“It depends on what you mean by useful,” Allison hummed thoughtfully, leaning in and letting her breath ghost against Kira’s lips. “Would this count as something useful, or would you rather head off to the kitchen?”</p><p>“Depends on whether or not you actually intend on kissing me,” Kira raised her eyebrows challengingly. “And on how bad your morning breath is, because I don’t want- <em>hmm</em>.”</p><p>Allison swallowed the other woman’s words as she pressed their mouths together and wrapped her arms around Kira in a tender embrace. If waking up next to Kira had been high on her bucket list, this had to have been higher. She’d only been with Kira for less than a day, yet she was already addicted to her taste and her touch and <em>her</em> more than Allison had thought possible.</p><p>“I suppose this is somewhat useful,” Kira grinned teasingly as they pulled away from each other. “Although I still think making breakfast would be a much better use of our time.”</p><p>“That’s just because you want me to distract you while you attempt to prepare something and just decide to pour us some cereal and coffee in the end,” Allison smirked right back at her girlfriend, laughing as Kira grabbed her pillow and hit Allison <em>hard</em> with it. “Sorry, sorry, you’re right, you know me better than that. You’d pour me cereal and tea, not coffee.”</p><p>“I’m going to make you the best breakfast in the world and you’re going to regret ever uttering those false words, Argent,” Kira waggled her pointer finger at Allison in what she assumed was supposed to be a threatening manner.</p><p>“Oh no, however will I deal with a wonderful breakfast cooked by my favourite person in the world?” Allison grinned, cackling as Kira opened and closed her mouth a few times, clearly realising she was being expertly played. “So what’s going to win, baby? Your need to prove me wrong, or your petty instinct to deny me something I really want?”</p><p>“You’re the worse,” Kira grumbled as she stood up. “You’re very lucky you’re cute and lovable, because there’s no way I would be making breakfast for you otherwise.”</p><p>“Believe me, I’m well aware of just how lucky I am,” Allison said, her smile softening at her girlfriend’s words. “After all, the sun is up and shining, and yet you’re still the brightest thing in this room.”</p><p>“I hate you so much!” Kira called out as she flushed a deep shade of red and stormed out of the room. “Seriously, no more morning kisses and cuddles for you if this is how you behave every time! You can sleep on the couch and deal with an annoyed Boyd early in the morning for all I care.”</p><p>Allison only laughed in utter joy as she slipped out of bed, tugged one of Kira’s discarded tee-shirts over her head and followed her girlfriend out of the room and into the kitchen. After all, they both knew Kira didn’t mind the compliments and romance even half as much as she claimed to.</p><p>Just as predicted, they spent half an hour in the kitchen and came out with two bowls of cereal – and no, Allison had absolutely <em>nothing</em> to do with Kira’s distracted state – but Allison didn’t care in the slightest.</p><p>She didn’t need Kira to cook her fancy breakfasts or look flawless as soon as she woke up or accept all of Allison’s compliments in good faith. All she needed was her girlfriend next to her, holding her hand as they failed to make pancakes in favour of kissing each other.</p><p>All she needed was the image of Kira standing in a flood of sunlight, smiling at Allison as though she had handed her the world. All she needed was the reminder that after months of waiting, she finally had her girlfriend in front of her.</p><p>And heaven knew she wasn’t about to let go anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! As always, these fics are unedited and unbetaed, so please excuse any typos and mistakes. I've honestly been enjoying writing this short fluffy fics so much, so I hope you have too! </p><p>Love, Junie. </p><p>(find me on <a href="https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>